


Dreams of Dean

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Dream Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Ficlet written to the prompt, "dream-related, Cas peeking in, 'I should tell him I'm actually here, shouldn't I'?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708447
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Dreams of Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratafia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/gifts).

> So, thanks to my NaNo efforts (I'm behind, but at least I'm writing) I've been getting some ficlets done on Discord. As long as I can manage that, I'm going to try to post regularly - at the moment, my goal is Tuesday morning, Thursday morning, and some time over the weekend. (That's also what fits best with my current schedule, my main writing time is Tues and Thurs). If you want to leave me a prompt, and you're on PB, watch the story telling channel, since that's where I take the prompts and where I write them.
> 
> This was written for imriss, who's AO3 name I really need to look up.

With a flap of wings, Castiel alit at Dean’s location and took a moment to get his bearings. The cabin was small, traditional, bare wooden floors a constant splinter danger, mud caulking the cracks between the unhewn logs. Out the dirt-crusted windows, the forest trees grew close together, but not so near that Castiel couldn't see the well-worn path to the still, reflective waters of a pond. Given the violence of Dean's life, his dreams were always surprisingly still, surprisingly serene - a much-deserved respite. Castiel did what he could to ensure Dean's dreams always stayed so. Stepping toward the window, he expected to see Dean sitting on the pier, fishing pole held negligently - ostensibly fishing, but actually resting, relaxing, finding some modicum of inner peace.

But Dean wasn't there.

Frowning, Castiel turned, eyes searching the small interior as though Dean could possibly be out of sight. A flicker of concern stirred within him, his feet moving him toward the door, his hand reaching toward the knob, when a sound arrested him - low, deep, erotic, close.

Familiar.

Movement caught his eye - something flashing before the window. Whirling on a heel, Castiel reached for a weapon - it wouldn't be the first time he'd had to defend Dean's dreams, far from - and he froze.

The porch swing creaked back, squeaked forward. Dean lazed in it, dressed as always in flannel and jeans. The swing creaked back, squeaked forward, and as Castiel shook out of his fighting stance, he caught glimpses of Dean, speed-blurred, with each swing.

Dean's head back, eyes closed, mouth ajar.

Swing.

Dean's fly down, his flushed penis in his hand, his hand working over his length.

Swing.

Dean's cheeks flushed, his hair disheveled, his legs spread wide.

Swing.

Dean's enticing moans, soft, made eerie by constant motion.

Swing.

_ I...I should tell him I'm here. I shouldn't spy. It's not right - not my place...I should... _

Swing.

But Castiel couldn't move, couldn't stop, couldn't help but stare.

Swing.

With a screechy protestation of rusted chain and hooks, with a groaning shudder, Dean came, white splattering his hand and shirt.

Castiel shivered, arousal trickling down his spine.

"Like what ya see, angel?" Dean's voice, husky, startled him, made the heat within him burgeon.

"Very much."  _ But this is a dream - it wouldn't be right - I shouldn't be here at all, I shouldn't... _

"Then wake up."

Starting, Castiel blinked.

"Wake up, Cas."

"Wha--"

"Stupid son of a bitch, wake  _ up _ ."

With a gasp, Castiel sat bolt upright in bed, ice cold fear dowsing him.

"Seriously, dude, you need an alarm," grumbled Dean.

"Dean!" Closing his eyes, he released a long, slow breath. Even after years, he wasn't used to sleeping like a mortal, and he  _ definitely _ wasn't used to--

"And what the fuck were you dreamin' about? You gonna poke me in the thigh with that thing, you should at least buy me dinner first..."

"I've bought you dinner many times," Castiel grumbled, easing back to the mattress, relaxing back into the warmth of the blankets and the safety of Dean’s presence.

"Well, you owe me another," groused Dean, rolling to face Castiel. He was grinning, joking, until he saw Castiel's expression. Castiel wasn't sure how he looked, but judging by the trouble that shadowed Dean upon beholding him... "You okay?" ...not good.

Castiel nodded slowly, uncertainly.

"Nightmare again?"

He turned the nod to an equally slow head shake.

"Then what?" Now Dean just looked confused.

Appropriate, given that Castiel was confused to. He didn't know why he'd had that dream of Dean, didn't know why he'd woken up scared. "I dreamed of you," he said.

"Well, shit dude, you don't gotta  _ dream _ 'bout me, I'm right here!" Dean sprawled back, spread his legs, let his comfy pants highlight his half-wood, gestured invitation.

_ You didn't used to be. You used to be so far away, in every sense of the word, and I used to watch...I used to wish...and now... _

"Cas." 

There was a finger on Castiel's chin, pushing his face around, bringing him to meet Dean's eyes.

"Talk to me."

"I used to watch."

"I know."

"No, you don't. I used to watch you...touch yourself. Masturbate. In your dreams."

"Yeah. I  _ know _ ."

Castiel blinked. When he opened his eyes, Dean was still there, still smiling, still giving him a gentle smile despite flushed cheeks. That couldn't be right. Castiel blinked again. Dean was  _ still _ there. 

"Oh."

_ Maybe...this is real? Maybe I do get to have this? _

“You really thought you’d pulled one over on me?”

_ Will that ever stop being a wonder? _

Castiel shrugged.

"So what's the problem?"

_ That's a good question. What's the problem? _

_ Is there a problem? _

_ ...yes, there is. There's one problem. Exactly one. _

"May I watch again?" he asked, voice cracking hoarsely.

It was Dean's turn to blink with apparent disbelief. "Wha?"

"May I leave you alone on the bed...stand back...and watch you masturbate?" 

Dean broke into a slow smile.

Castiel broke into a mirrored slow smile.

"All you had to do was fricken ask, dude," said Dean. "But, one condition."

"Anything."

_ Absolutely anything for you, Dean. _

"If you say 'touch yourself' or 'masturbate' one more time you're gonna kill me wood. Talk dirty to me."

"...I assure you all the wood in here is very much dead already..."

"Har. Har. Har. I do dig when you get all obtuse, but it don't help me rub one out..."

"Dean, take out your penis--"

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Dean, pull your dick out and jerk off."

_ Wow, I actually said it. _

Releasing a shuddering sigh, Dean settled back on the bed, hand sliding down toward his hip. "Good, angel. So good. Don't stop."

_ I won't, Dean.  _

“Please don’t stop.”

_ I'll never stop loving you. _

Reality was so, so much better than either of them had ever dreamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments, ya'll. I know I rarely reply to comments any longer, but I still read and so, so appreciate every single one. <3


End file.
